Two Better than One?
by OperationMarketGarden
Summary: Post Bodies in the Book. Is two really better than one, or is two one to many?
1. Two Guys Two Girls, One Issue

--A/N: This is my first Bones fanfic, I would really like reviews, for me there is no point in writing if no one is reading. I would just like to think that someone is reading. If you like my writing and you also like the show Standoff, I do have an ongoing fic called Almost Said It, so please check that out, and R&R. Thanks for reading! ---P.s. my writing style is that of an observer, you get no more info than you would if you were watching an episode, ie. I do not write what a character is thinking, just how they are behaving and what they are saying.--

Sully and Booth are in Booth's office. Booth is leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk; Jerry Garcia inspired socks just visible.

Sully: "I thought you said you weren't interest."

Booth: "In Bones? No, she's my partner; I care about her, but not like that."

Sully: "Then why did you want me out of the way during the case, you know I care about her, that I had to be involved, taking some sort of action to protect her."

Booth: "We have a good partnership going on and I didn't know how your relationship would affect the case. I know you care about her. Man! I think you two are great for each other."

Sully: "If it was someone you were dating and it were my case..."

Booth (cutting Sully off): "…You would have done the same thing."

Sully: "I dunno."

Booth: "You are my friend, I am being honest with you. You are good for Brennan, but if you hurt her, so help me God, confession wouldn't be able to purify my soul." (he finishes his comment with a leer then a smile)

Sully: "See that is what I am talking about."

Booth: "Sully, I think a good analogy would be an older brother finding out his best friend is dating his sister."

Sully: "Alright, because I don't want to be fighting for her with you later. I don't want you to get hurt, you know I'd win." (he says this with a wink then walks out the door)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Jeffersonian Temperance and Angela are working on identifying old remains from limbo.

Angela: "He was just so young."

Brennan: "In many cultures at eighteen he would have been married, maybe more then once with children.

Angela: "He was just a boy, probably still had some of his baby fat."

Brennan: "You know the term baby fat is highly inappropriate, it is actually…"

Angela (cutting her off): "Tempe, I don't need to know, I just mean that he was too young to die. Anyways, how is it having two knights in shining armor ready to rush in and save the day."

Brennan: "Two knights, what?"

Angela: "Sully and Booth you dolt. It was so romantic to see the two of the getting all protective."

Brennan: "I don't need them to be all protective. I can take care of myself."

Angela: "You not needing the protection is not the point, Honey. The point is that you two gorgeous man that care about you, willing to do anything to ensure your well being. Not needing them does not mean that it is not nice to have."

Brennan: "I dunno, I have never been able to need anyone, I have never had anyone in my life other then myself that I could trust. I have always had to depend on me, I don't know if I could ever allow myself to depend on another."

Angela: "It can be awful lonely living your life that way. At some point you are going to have to let someone in, sweetie."

Brennan: "I don't know if I can."

--I know this is really short, but it is just a taste to see if people are interested in following this story line. Write a review, let me know what you think. How do you think Brennan's relationship with Sully will affect her partnership with Booth? --


	2. Office Pickup

A/N: Getting lots of hits but almost no reviews! Please let me know what you think!

Sully swings by the Jeffersonian to pick up Brennan after work.

Sully: "Hey Tempe, you ready to go."

Brennan: "Almost."

Sully: "Let me guess, lost track of time."

Brennan: "Nooo, and you are the one who thinks he knows me so well. This skeleton I am working on just took a little longer that I anticipated."

Sully: "Tempe, are you still hung up on that? You know I was only acting that way because I care about you."

Brennan: "Yeah I know, I just don't like all that psychology stuff, I am a scientist, I like hard evidence, and I am skeptical if you can collect enough of that in a month to say you know a person."

Sully: "Tempe, I was a profiler, that psychology stuff is what I was trained to do. You also have to admit that it was not just the psychology stuff that was bothering you. I mean most girls like the whole coming to the rescue bit."

Brennan: "Well, I guess I am not most girls."

Sully (walking towards Brennan): "That you are absolutely not." He takes her into his arms.

Brennan (looking up into his eyes): "Is that a good thing?"

Sully: "Definitely."

With the word still lingering on his lips he kisses her. Even though he knows that they are still in the Jeffersonian he does not hold back. Angela walks by Brennan's door and just smiles as she passes by, then she meets up with Hodgins and the two walk off together. Sully kisses Brennan long and penetratingly. The taste of the kiss says with her even after he pulls away.

Sully: "I say lets leave this Popsicle stand."

Brennan: "Popsicle stand?"

Sully (chuckling): "It's an expression. Tempe. You really do need to get out more."

Brennan: "I get out plenty! I have been to New Orleans, Guatemala …"

Sully (not waiting for her to finish): "Come on, let's go."

With that he takes her hand and leads her out of the office.

I know this chapter is shot but it is all set up for the next one. I will update again soon. I am open to suggestions, comments, praise and criticisms alike so please leave a review.


	3. Romantic Evening for two?

--A/N: Here we go again. Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to write reviews, they mean a lot. Please keep them coming. ---

In the car Sully and Brennan were silent, occasionally giving one another a sideways glance.

Brennan (with exacerbation): "Quit it and pay attention to the road or you are going to get us into an accident."

Sully (with a chuckle): "It is not me you have to worry about. I can vouch for myself, but I can't for everyone else."

Brennan just rolled her eyes and smiled. The comment had not slowed the build of tension between them, if anything, it sped it up. It had become palpable. Without taking his eyes off the road, Sully took his right hand off the gear shift and covered Brennan's hand with his. Brennan just looked down and smiled.

Sully (smiling but not looking away): "So I am taking you to this cute little Italian place that you'll love. The tiramisu is to die for."

Brennan: "Sounds great!"

The restaurant was small but beautiful with dark finished hardwood that made the little place feel cozy. There was a bar and it was packed but even so the atmosphere was relaxed. They, not looking for company, waited to be seated by the hostess. They got a quiet, private, little booth in the corner next to a large stone fireplace. Soon after they were seated they were approached by a waiter.

Waiter: "Can I get you two something to drink?"

Sully: "We will have a bottle of Brunello di Montalcino, if you have it."

Waiter: "Sure, no problem." With their drink order in hand he walked away.

Sully (to Brennan): "so any idea what you will write next? This book is everywhere. Everyone seems to love it."

Brennan: "Yeah, maybe a bit too much, but I dunno what I'll write next. I don't even know what will happen with this book now that I don't have a publisher."

Sully: "You can't let what happened make you stop doing something that you love."

Brennan: "I don't know, I just can't help but feel guilty."

Sully: "It wasn't your fault, and don't let yourself think that it was."

Brennan: "I know that, but knowing it doesn't change the way I feel."

Sully: "You'll be alright, you just need some time. … Anyway, you say I don't know you. Let me know you. Tell me some of your stories, and before you say you don't have any stop, everyone has stories."

Brennan smiled at that last remark.

Brennan" Ok, but let me think for a second. … Oh, have I told you about how I was detained by airport authorities at Dulles when I was flying back into the country a few years ago?"

Sully: "No and I think that I would remember if you had."

Brennan: "Well, I had this human skull in my messenger bag…"

Sully: "Naturally, who doesn't carry human skeletal remains on them when they travel?"

Brennan: "Is that supposed to be sarcasm? You know I am not good at picking up on those kinds of things."

Sully: "Yes, Tempe, it was. But please continue with your story, and please explain what you were doing with a human skull on your person."

Brennan: "Well, as I was saying I was flying back from Guatemala…"

The two continued to talk over dinner. The tension that was present while they were in her office and in the car quickly made itself present again.

Sully: "So are you ready for that tiramisu yet?"

Brennan (looking Sully directly in the eye): "let's skip dessert."

Sully quickly scanned the room looking for their waiter. As soon as he saw him he raised his hand.

Sully (to the waiter): "Check Please!"

Brennan just smiled at him, and blushed a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sully and Brennan were all over each other in her building's elevator. The two were barely coming up for air. Needless to ay they weren't paying attention to anything around them. Booth was standing in front of her door about to dock. He turned when he heard the elevator. When he saw the two of them a big mile crossed his face but it did not extend to his eyes and he shook his head. He cleared his throat as Sully and Bones clumsily made their way down the hall. They didn't notice him until they were almost at the door and Bones had paused to get her keys and Booth had cleared his throat again, more loudly this time.

Booth: "eh…Hemmm!"

Brennan: "Oh! Booth what are you doing here?" She pulled the hair that had fallen down into her face behind her ear.

Booth: "I have been trying to call you for the last hour, but I think your phone has been off. Anyway, we have a case; we have to go to Atlanta A.S.A.P."

Sully (standing behind Bones and obviously annoyed): "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Bones was also looking at Booth, a quizzical expression on her face. Sully wrapped his arms around her and pressed his body into her back. Bones leaned into him, both were looking up a Booth.

Booth: "Bones a body was found tied like a scarecrow, torched. And they found a large coin in the victim's mouth."

At this Brennan stood up quickly, and searched Booth's eyes with hers.

Booth: "They think its Max."

Sully: "Max?"

Brennan: "Max Keenan, my father."

Sully just started at Brennan.

Sully: "If something has happened to your father we should go right away."

Brennan: "He is not the victim Sully."

Does Brennan open up and explain everything to Sully? Does she go to Atlanta with Booth? Does Sully come along? What do you think should happen. Let me know.


	4. Colombus?

A/N: I know some of you won't be happy with Sully sticking around a bit longer but I am trying to stay true to the storyline as it has been presented so far and I am not going to just magically get rid of him, you have to read to see what is going to happen.

Sully and Brennan are in her bedroom, she is packing.

Sully: "So Tempe, you going to explain any of this to me?"

Brennan: "I don't really have the time right now; Booth is waiting for me downstairs."

Sully: "Tempe you can slow down for two seconds. You can explain some of the basics to me. For one, how is your father involved in all of this? I thought he was dead."

Brennan: "He's not, who told you that?"

Sully: "No one, I assumed. Booth told me that your parents went missing one Christmas and that you grew up in foster care. I figured when people go missing who have kids, they usually have a very good reason, usually that reason is that they are dead."

Brennan: "Booth thinks that they didn't come back to protect us."

Sully: "You and your brother?"

Brennan: "Yeah, Russ."

Sully: "You still haven't explained how your father is linked to a murder investigation in Atlanta."

Brennan: "Well…the disposal and display of the body fits his M.O."

Sully: "Fits his M.O.? You mean your father…"

Brennan (finishing his thought): "…has killed multiple victims, yes."

Sully: "Do you want to talk about this?"

Brennan: "No, and I don't really have the time, Booth is waiting."

Sully: "Would you at least like me to come to Atlanta with you?"

Brennan: "Well, it is not necessary."

Sully: "Tempe, you don't have to play tough with me. I know you can handle yourself without me. I just want to know if you would _like_ me there."

Bones just looked up and smiled.

Sully (with his own return smile): "I will follow you and Booth down tomorrow afternoon; I just have to take care of a few things at the office first."

Brennan took the few steps across the room to reach Sully and kissed him. It was a soft, sensual kiss. It was a kiss that lingered on their lips and in the air after they pulled apart.

Brennan: "Thanks, thanks for everything."

Sully: "He what are boyfriends for."

Sully winked at her as he said this last line, then Brennan pulled away from him. She went over and picked up her bag then headed out the door. Sully held the apartment door open for her and followed her through it, shutting it behind him. They walk out of the building and over to Booth's car together. Booth is leaving up against the side of his car, waiting. When they reach him he takes Brennan's bag and puts in the trunk. Brennan and Sully hug and kiss good-bye."

Booth: "Bones, we gotta go."

Brennan (over her shoulder to Booth): "Yeah, I'm coming." (to Sully): "Thanks again."

Sully: "I'll see you tomorrow."

Brennan gets into Booth's passenger-side seat. Sully shuts the door for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later after Booth pull out of the parking lot of Brennan's building…

Booth: "So are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Brennan: "What, what was all about?"

Booth: "You know, the 'thanks again.' And the 'I'll see you tomorrow.' You know, all that, and what about 'I'll see you tomorrow?' Are you coming back as soon as you see the body?"

Brennan: "What? No, and if you must know, after Sully takes care of a few things at the office tomorrow he is going to come down to Atlanta to be with me."

Booth: "Oh, is he now? Don't you think that is moving things a little fast?"

Brennan: "I dunno, you and Angela are always telling me not to push people away. Besides, I though you said I could trust Sully, that he's a good guy. Plus, I really like him. I don't know why I have to justify my relationships to you anyway."

Booth: "You don't, and Sully is a good guy. I'm just looking out for you."

Brennan: "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but I can take care of myself."

Booth: "Bones, I am your partner and partners look out for each other."

Brennan: "Well Angela says that I have issues with abandonment and that is why I don't let people in and even chase them away when they try to get close. And well I don't think that what Sully and I have is just a fling anymore so, I am trying to let him in."

Booth (with raised eyebrows): "Not a fling anymore, really? Anyways, I thought you hated psychology."

Brennan: "I guess I have been hanging around you too long."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an overnight flight and the acquiring of a rental car Booth and Brennan were on their way to the scene. The two decided to go over again, what they knew so far.

Booth: "Okay, so this new body had the whole scarecrow, spilled guts, roman candle thing going on, as well as a coin left in his mouth, but how does the victim connect to your father? We shut down the whole conspiracy thing, locked the pig farmer away and he already got to Kirby."

Brennan: "Don't jump to any conclusions yet, we need scientific evidence. We still don't know if it really was my father."

Booth looks over at Bones with eyebrows raised in skepticism.

Brennan: "Keep your eyes on the road. And I dunno…wait what about the coin?"

Booth: "What do you mean 'what about the coin?"

Brennan: "Well the FBI said my father's code name was Columbus and he used a Columbus coin in the previous murders."

Booth: "Well per your request the body is waiting for you before autopsy starts. They had to move the body because it was in a fairly public place. They have yet to remove the coin. All the report said so far was that a large circular metal object which appeared to be a coin was seen in the mouth during cursory examination."

Brennan: "Well then it might not be my father, it could be a copycat or something."

Booth: "Or something. Okay say for a moment that it is a copycat. Who would want to frame your father for murder?"

Brennan: "Let's wait until we have more evidence before we go down that route."

Booth: "The phrase is road, Bones, 'before we go down that road."

Brennan just rolls her eyes in response.

Okay so, let me know what you think. Is it Max Kennan or a copycat? If not then who? How with the perfect partnership fair when a third wheel is added? Let me know. I hope you enjoyed the piece.


End file.
